the_lost_world_cage_of_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Albright
- LWE = - Anatomy = }}}} }}Anna Albright is a long time friend of Riley who, like those at the airport, were sent into the Lost World Eden. Like Riley and others, she is physically augmented to survive this new world. A shy bookworm, she is transformed into a powerful beauty, who is called the Queen Warrior of the Kioshi. She becomes the leader of the Kioshi Group, as well a trusted leader among the Grant Group/Guardians. She also becomes one of Riley's love interests. Characteristics *'Name': Anna Albright *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Strawberry Blonde (later on, Strawberry Blonde with Yellow streaks) *'Eyes': Turquoise Blue *'Likes': Exploring, having fun, freedom, playing with her friends, having friends, Riley, Yue, Lex, Maya, Toph, swimming, hunting, Blue (her familiar) *'Dislikes': Betrayal, being alone, being shut out, losing her friends, losing Riley, physical education (formerly) *'Family': Parents (mother mentioned, deceased later on) Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Anna was a scrawny and undeveloped Caucasian eighteen-year-old woman. She has a slim frame with little to no breasts only going to an A-cup. Her hair was strawberry blonde and frizzled, always in a single braid that went down to her mid-back and draped over her left shoulder. She had green eyes hidden behind thick lenses. Her usual attire was modest and baggy, which mostly covered her unattractive and undeveloped body; it mostly consisted of baggy jeans and a red baggy hoodie jacket which she kept her hood up on all times, and black and blue sneakers with white socks. After her transformation, her body and appearance have been renewed, giving her a natural small muscled toned body. Moreover her hips have widened dramatically, and her bust has jumped forward two cups sizes from a small age to a very perky C, add that with her waist pinching in and her legs stretching out causing her to grow to 5'8ft she is a very tall and small muscular girl now with fair skin, long toned legs, defined stomach and an arse that is to die for. Facially she has stayed very much the same but her new beauty has only accentuated her natural cuteness, although her eyes have brightened and her hair has gained that natural luster she always wanted, growing down to her buttocks, though she has a small braid on her right side going down to the bottom of her right breast. LW Attire Background Anna Albright was a young girl growing up in Aspen, Colorado. At the age of eight, she and Riley first met in the third grade, and became good friends because of their mutual love of science and archeology and paleontology. When they were younger, Riley would play over at her house, or most of the time since the 8th Grade, they bathed together (though it was mostly for hygeine). Over time, she started to gain a crush on him, but couldn’t tell him due to hwo undeveloped she was, and still no progress as they got older. Later on, she made friends with Claire Rodriguez (who had a similar problem with a friend of hers, Jim), Darci Sottz, and Mandy Wong. They were all good friends, even until the time of graduation. When she was eighteen, she, Claire, Mandy, and Darci all graduated along their class of Class 4-A. Later that day, Claire’s dad picked up all four girls to take all them to the airport to start their Hawaiian graduation vacation. Once they got to the airport, Anna noticed that Claire bumped into Jim once again… but sadly, she never told him how she felt (and neither did he, as he just froze up and let them pass by). Seeing that, Anna pulled Claire nearby and convinced her to try and confess to Jim before someone else did; though Claire turned the tables and said she would… but only if Anna told Riley how she felt as well. The two looked over at the sitting/waiting area, seeing everyone was present there. There, they saw Riley and Jim, both talking to their friends, and to which both girls nodded, and walked over, attempting to tell the boy of their hearts what they felt to them. Unfortunately, neither one got close to confessing, for at that time, a Sunspot Storm erupted, causing all electrical equipment to short out and go crazy. The skies lit up with red and black, until a bright light lit up everything… and then everything went black. Anna awoke again, finding herself in a darkened cave, and blind as there was barely any light. Fortunately, she wasn’t alone, as Claire, Darci, and Mandy were there along with her, as the four girls found a way out of the cave, and into the light. Once outside, they saw that they were no longer anywhere near Aspen, Colorado, or anywhere near America, as the area seemed more tropic and prehistoric. And if things weren’t bad before, the four girls realized that their bodies had been changed from scrawny and weak to strong and beautiful… and that they were naked. Though ignoring their nudity, Anna made the decision to look for help and to see if they were alone, despite the physical changes and the state of dress. Claire was the second to follow, staying alongside her friend, with Darci and Mandy following after. Knowing an hour later there was no town, the girls almost gave up, until a Tyrannipede appeared and threatened to eat them, chasing the girls until they jumped down a waterfall to avoid such a fate. Unfortunately, even in the water, fate wasn’t kind, as a Viceopus nearly dragged them under, almost eating them, until Anna managed to free herself and stabbed the creature in the eye, releasing them all. Losing themselves to go further swimming and breaking surface, they found themselves in a deeper cavern underwater. At the moment, the girls were arguing on what to do while Mandy wandered off in fear… only to fall down a slide shaft, with the three following her. Once down below, they discovered Honey Hager and Ethel Tomako, both naked and augmented, but all was put aside as Claire discovered an elevator built in the cavern. Deciding no better choice, they take it, and go down underwater, discovering that it led to an abandoned and ancient underwater sub-base, built around a giant coral reef tree, surrounded by a water mist, and bearing strange glowing blue fruit. Once inside, the girls looked around to try and find something to communicate, but also something to wear. The communications were all shot or down… and all the clothing was tattered and unable to retain a strong thread, meaning it tore too well. Everything was all going downhill, especially on the food source. But Claire and Anna both didn’t give up, as both went to work; Claire with the mechanics, and Anna on gathering food. On the surface through an escape hatchway that led to a swamp, Anna was about to go hunting, until she was snatched by a Pterodactyl-like creature, she was taken from the muddy swamp, only to crash at a cliff side, landing in its nest with its unhatched young. However, it seemed she wasn’t alone, as another classmate was found, as well as being naked and augmented: Sheryl Lonnigan. Amazed at her beauty, Anna was also amazed that the once wheelchair-bound girl was now able to walk again. The two managed to get out of the nest, but crashed into the muddy swamp… only to come out with a thick coating of mud all over their bodies. Though it managed to work, as the two began to hunt; from what she learned from Riley’s uncle, she had learned to hunt and gather, as well as to blend in with the environment using pelts, smells, and herb medicine and poisons used by the plants that had evolved along with the island. Then before the two could find something, something found them; a pack of tiger-like sized jackals with blue and black, as well as green and black pelts, attacked them. But with their augmented abilities at the age of eleven, she escaped but was caught in a battle with carnivorous mammals and dinosaurs. Something within the fight awoke something deep within her, allowing her to fight back, along did Sheryl in that manner too. Both girls came out as the only survivors, and screamed out in unison; two warrior women of the jungle on the world they were left on. With much grease work and back breaking labor (mostly because Claire had no boots or clothes, and everything was slippery with grease), she managed to get the main power back on, allowing Anna to come back, while a new old friend, Sheryl Lonnigan, had rejoined them during Anna’s bountiful hunt on for food, and apparently material to make at least underwear/bathing suits for them all for Mandy to make as a start for clothing. As two weeks passed, the girls had managed to form together a tight-knit team. But two weeks during that time, a slaver’s ship had come into the island, taking with it five extra women, of whom they brought to the island to break; strip down, clean off, and mind break for slavery. Luckily, the girls had stepped in, taking down the crew and slaying them with ease, releasing the girls. However, the ship was damaged thanks to a reaper Leviathan smashing onto shore, eating the remains of the slavers, and forcing all the girls, Kioshi Group and former slaves, to retreat underground into the Sub base. There, they befriended the slave girls, Suki, Akane, Sui, and Ting, thus adding more members to their group, which they had named the Kioshi Group. Nearly a month had passed, and the girls had developed a society, with their new members and two of the only artificial members of the Sub Base, Peri the Vox A.I. and a Crane-lifter robot Claire refitted and repurposed, Octus. But soon then, the Grant Group arrived, and their greatest adventure would begin soon. Anna had become a top Warrior as well as the Leader of the Kioshi Group, as well as one of the Engineers of the Grant Group/Guardians, helping to find out the mystery of the Lost World Eden and the bigger mystery on how they got there and why. And this time or other, she will tell her feelings to Riley and have him as her first… even if she has to deal with the competition like Yue and other girls falling for him. Personality Anna is very eccentric, optimistic, energetic, awkward, and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is free-spirited, exploring the islands and overcoming the dangers on it for fifteen years. Anna is also a pure and hopeless romantic, dreaming of romance the moment she finds Riley again, due to a promise they made before she left. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, despite knowing them for merely a day. And though naïve occasionally, Anna is far from weak and is shown to be quite skilled in self-defense, as seen when she and Riley survived being attacked by the Velociraptors as well as when fighting off the Outcasts that hunt them down. Even though she greatly values romance, it is clear that Anna's most valued treasure is her relationship with Riley. Since childhood, Anna has been attached to Riley and always leaped at the opportunity to spend time with him. As the years passed and the two grew apart from civilization and the Dragon’s Tail, the heartbroken Anna yearned to be with him once again, not knowing her friendship would become love to him. Throughout most of the story, Anna was also the only character to have faith that Riley would find her. The Leader of the Outcasts, Deacon, was notably against her because of that very theory and Yuki feared her at first, as did the other citizens for that they were oblivious to who Anna truly was. Even so, despite their separation, Anna knew that her friend was far from abandoning her, not just to escape the islands that became her home, but in hopes of rekindling their formerly-close bond. An example of Anna's purely optimistic side and powerful sense of hope, as well as her love for Riley. Another example of this can be seen rather powerfully during her moments with Deacon, as he takes her prisoner, when Deacon announces his plans to kill Riley to appease the forces that keep them on the islands, with Anna responding with little to no real strength due to her blood loss caused by a wound Deacon had given her, "You're no match for Riley", giving one of the biggest examples of her optimism, loyalty and true love for him, despite all the pain that she had been through because of the relationship alone. As mentioned above, one of Anna's most striking traits is her eccentric and whimsical personality. She is notably goofy and highly-active, constantly shown running throughout wherever she goes, bouncing and flipping over rocks, branches, swining from vines, and speaking to the animals she’s befriended, though the last habit is due to having no one to communicate with in the Dragon’s Tail islands. Also, because of her impulsive attitude, she has the tendency to get herself into quite a lot of trouble, such as the moment she provoked Marshmallow, a Yeti-like creature three times her size, without thinking of the consequences. Anna may also be seen as tricky or aggressive, as seen when she provoked Marshmallow. When the Yeti-beast she named Marshmallow threw Kanako and Yuki, Anna was angered by this and tried to throw a snowball in revenge, but Riley, knowing it was a bad idea, kept Anna from throwing the snowball, telling her to let the giant snow monster be. Anna told him she was calm and seemingly softened, but the moment Riley turned his back, she threw the snowball at the giant Yeti-like monster anyway. Despite her optimism, Anna has also struggled with some self-confidence, as she often looked down upon herself and viewed herself as nothing more than ordinary, especially compared to the radiance of the others who looked more pretty. It was to the point where she felt she had no one in the world who truly loved her, with others seeming to want nothing to do with her. This would also explain why she was so quick to romance, as it was explain that she's looking for someone to act as her companion, no longer wanting to live a life alone. Despite her numerous flaws, Anna is an extremely sweet, selfless and loving character. Numerous times, she puts the safety and well-being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her friends and family, which is most notably seen with Riley. Some examples of this can be seen when she saves Riley from death at the hands of either Deacon, Jason, or any of the other carnivorous creatures that try to kill her, him, or the group, despite knowing that she would inevitably lose her life in the process. Despite her personality, after her augmentation, Anna has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her outfits are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Anna seems to have no problem with men (or at least Riley) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to bathe with him, or the fact that she used to bathe with him when they were younger. When they bathed in the New Haven Citadel hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Yue’s shock and Lex’s strong objection. Anna also has a habit of climbing into Riley’s bed in their shared room when on the road or camping, often getting into conflict with Yue or any other girl that is in love with Riley. Skills/Abilities Powers *[[Augmented Humans#Warrior|'Female Augmented Human - Warrior Class']] *'Human Augmented Physiology': Upon arriving in the Lost World Eden, her physiology has been pushed to the levels of superhuman. This is due to her body frame from her world, as the Lost World's gravity is much denser as the world is bigger than Earth. **'Enhanced Physical Strength': After her augmentation, Anna developed extraordinary strength, being able to pin down a Tiger Raptor, stop down a Ram Rhino using her momentum, and at least two fully grown muscular humans at the same time without any apparent effort. Because of this, she is strong enough to wrestle even the larger predators to the ground and kill them. **'Superhuman Speed and Agility': She has extraordinary agility befitting that of an Olympic athlete, at the very limits of human capacity. **'Superhuman Durability': Anna is able to withstand injuries that would affect a normal human. She is shown to jump from a building at a high height while carrying someone and land with little consequence, barely flinch from the attacks of a grief stricken opponent, was still able to run despite getting multiple cuts from a Wildebot in their first fight, and even withstood the pain and retaliate afterward. Her most epic moment of durability and endurance was shown as she got mauled by a Tyranitor without getting too badly hurt, but with damage only to her wardrobe, and survived. **'Enhanced Vision & Perception': Like Riley, Anna originally needed glasses, though after her mysterious physical enhancement, she no longer needed them. She's stated himself that she can easily see a person's face from 300 meters away. Her brain is able to process visual stimulation to the point where a normal human appears to be standing still, when they're actually attacking her. She can also see how a Wildebot's appendages morph mid-attack to form weapons. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Anna has demonstrated incredible dodging skills and agility, most notably when she becomes scared, she uses said skills to create distance between her and her opponent(s). Skills *'Weapons Training': She is very skilled at using all sorts of primitive weapons such as spears, knives, and a bow and arrow. *'Hunting and Survival Skills': She spent time with Riley and his Uncle on hunting trips, and as such also has skills in hunting and gathering, as well as first-aid. She also has displayed tracking, stealth and awareness skills. **'Healer': She has trained herself as a well-versed healer, using what she had learned from Riley's Uncle. **'Animal Taming': As such, she has grown the capability of being close to wild animals. Equipment *'Outfits' *'Bow and Arrows' *'Stun Staff' *'Knives' *'Blaster Pistol' Relationships Anna's Relationships Gallery LWE Anna profile shots SFW.jpg|Anna Albright, the Queen of Kioshi Anna Albright, LWE and past Appearance.JPG|LWE and past appearance Anna Albright anatomy.JPG|Anatomy Anna Albright, swimsuit and wout jacket.JPG|Swimsuit and W/out Jacket Anna Albright, cloak and formal dress.JPG|Cloak and Dress Anna's Weaponry.JPG|Weaponry LWE Kioshi Group beginnings by Animewave Neo.jpg|Awakened in the Lost World Com anna sketches by scissorsrunner-dcewpgf.png|Artwork by Scissors Runner LWE Kioshi Rise copy.jpg|Kioshi Group 3 COM - LWE Muddy Hunt.JPG|Anna Albright and Sheryl Lonnigan all muddy and hunting LWE Ember Island Dates.jpg|Ember Island arc Voice Actor Kristen Bell Trivia *She was modeled after cavegirls like Meriem Cooper, Sheena, and Jane Porter. *Anna's design was based from Anna from Disney's Frozen. *Anna's theme song is Roar by Kate Perry. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Grant Group Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Warriors Category:Guardians (group) Category:Riley's Love Interests Category:Kioshi Group